


Criminal minds

by AA_S



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, being an ass, that's all this is, this is actually nori, very much just implied dori/dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_S/pseuds/AA_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Nori have a conversation about Dwalin's attraction to Dori as Dwalin carries Nori off to jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal minds

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Say that summary two times fast. 
> 
> Also this was written before I totally found all the courtesan Dori fic which I absolutely love. But yeah, here's a little thing I guess. I like Nori being a little shit.

“Oh Dwalin, you really are like a rabid dog picking everyone up by the scruff of their necks.”

Nori was giving him that smile. The cheeky, taunting, ‘you caught me’ smile that made Dwalin want to give him a broken nose just for him being himself. He was in fact lifting Nori by the back of his collar, the weasel’s feet hanging uselessly in the air.

He slammed Nori hard back on his feet and he heard a pained squeak from him. He was ready to lead the Dwarf by the collar still wrung around his fist when Nori spoke.

“You know, I see how you look at my brother. I could, ah, get you a night with him if you’d like. I’m sure we can make a deal.”

Dwalin couldn’t and wouldn’t look back at Nori. He could feel his cheeks flaming and cursed Nori’s nonchalant tone and cursed himself, how he was so near to grunting out a ‘yes’.

“Yer brother wouldn’t do something like that.” They walked through the streets, the people going past giving them space, especially when the guard captain’s brows were knitted so.

“But you don’t deny he could wrap you around his little finger.” Dwalin turned a corner and Nori’s shoulder got rammed into the adjunct wall. He blurted out,

“And your right. He wouldn’t go selling his body like that and I wouldn’t give him over. ‘Specially to you. Why should I give you my blessing to court my brother?”

Oh. Nori had realized just as much as Dwalin had that he didn’t want just a trist behind a barn with the eldest of the Ri brothers.

“’M not courtin’ your brother.”

“You want to.” Nori kept the conversation quick, light, and oozing poison, echoes of threats if he dared go ahead with his thoughts.

“An’ if I do?”

“You can’t.”

“Why?”

“You have to court the family as well as the intended. I don’t give you my blessing. Game over.”

“You’re a thief. I’m doing my job to protect the entire city from your tyranny.”

Nori laughed.

“I’m a tyrant now? Why, I’ve gone up in the world!”

Dwalin turned his head and gave him a stern threatening glare. Nori shrugged. 


End file.
